Marie Cuttlefish, IN
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Five years after the second defeat of DJ Octavio, Marie is serving in the Navy, and is called to action as a second Great Turf War begins, this time, Inklings and Octolings VS. Codlings, a race that will destroy all of their people. Read, review, follow, favorite.


**SoftWare: Well, for you Marie fans (Yes, I am one of them), here is a little something you may enjoy.**

 **Marie: Huh?**

Marie Cuttlefish, IN

Chapter One

Lieutenant

(Inkling Navy headquarters, Inkopolis)

The recruiter sat at his station. "All right, I only have two more questions. First, have any other members of your family

served in the military?" The applicant nodded. "My grandfather. He fought in the Great Turf War." The recruiter nodded.

"You realize, of course, we'll have to confirm that." The applicant nodded. "Second question, what made you decide to

join the Navy?" The applicant sighed. "My grandfather died a year ago. I wanted to honor his memory." The recruiter

nodded, then checked the information on his computer. "All right, everything checks out. You're to report to Camp

Arawana for training. Welcome into the Navy, Cadet Cuttlefish." Marie saluted the recruiter, then walked to the bus that

would take her away to the camp, for her training.

(Two years later)

( _IS_ _Kraken_ , inbound to Inkopolis)

Captain Cam DeSoto looked out the viewport of the bridge at his crew, particularly two young members. Marie

Cuttlefish, the granddaughter of Craig Cuttlefish, a veteran of the Great Turf War, had been assigned to his crew a year

ago after completing her training. Despite her reputation for being lazy, Marie had proven to be a hard worker aboard

his ship. He would be proud if she was promoted to captain some day. The other one was an Octoling, named Bridgett

Ida. The two young ladies had met before, it seems, and were on good terms. Ida had once been in the Octarian

military, before going AWOL after an incident seven years ago. Apparently, the leader, DJ Octavio, had stolen the Great

Zapfish and was planning to invade Inkopolis. He served a prison sentence for two years, but was let out due to good

behavior. Ida herself saved Inkopolis from an AI from the time of humans. Now, she was quickly proving to be an

excellent worker on the ship, like Cuttlefish. They were returning to Inkopolis as a surprise to Cuttlefish and Ida.

Command had sent word. They had discovered another race, the Codlings, who had fired on them immediately. A few

hands were lost, and the ship would have gone down, if Cuttlefish and Ida hadn't blasted a hole in the bottom of the hull

of the enemy ship. To thank them, Command was going to hold a ceremony for them, to give them the Medal of Honor,

as well as another surprise. Once the ship was docked, civilian reporters flocked them for a scoop. The captain calmly

told them "No comment." and kept walking. He faced Ida and Cuttlefish. "I have to go to headquarters to take care of

business. You have until 1000 tomorrow to visit with friends." The two saluted. When he left, Marie faced Bridgett. "A

whole day? I know he's happy about the victory, but I didn't think he'd do that." Bridgett shrugged. "Who cares? I just

want to see 3 again." Marie nodded. They walked to a mansion in northern Inkopolis, and knocked on the door. A short,

pink Inkling answered. "Marie! Eight!" The two smiled at Pearl, who ran inside to get the others. "Pearl, wait. I have a

joke I wanna pull." Marie walked up to Callie's room, and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Marie grinned, and said,

"Housekeeping." Callie's sigh was loud. "Come back later." "Housekeeping." Callie groaned. "Go away." "Housekeeping?"

"No!" "I come in anyway?" "Well, uh..." "I come in anyway." Marie opened the door, and found her cousin staring at her

in shock. "Marie!" She tackled her cousin in a hug. "You're home?" Marie sighed. "Until tomorrow morning. We're

supposed to be at headquarters at 10 o'clock tomorrow." Callie sighed. "What for?" Marie shrugged. "I find it best not to

ask." Soon, they had reunited with the others. Agent 3, or Sam, faced Bridgett and said, "Anybody bother you in the

Navy?" Bridgett shook her head. "They don't seem to care what race you are." DJ Octavio was in the room as well. He

faced her. "I wish Craig were here to see this." Marie nodded. "It was hard on all of us when he died." Kelly,

Agent 4, got up. "Enough about that. We'll depress ourselves." They all nodded. Kelly took a look at her old superior.

"Tell us a story about your life at sea. Something exciting!" Marie sighed. "It's classified information, Four. If you want to

find out, you'll have to join the Navy." Kelly sighed. "Darn it." The rest laughed at her. Sam chuckled. "Oh, yeah, our

Dad is in the Navy. He was recently promoted to Commander, and he's going to be serving on your ship, Marie." Marie

faced her. "How do you know?" Sam grinned. "'Cause he told me. Duh." Marie gave her a look. "That's no way to talk to

the military, and you know it." Sam laughed. "I do that to my Dad all the time." Marie sighed. "Let me guess, he doesn't

mind it?" Sam nodded. Marie's phone went off just then. It was the captain, with a text.

 _Having a pleasant evening?_

Marie chuckled, then sent

 _Yes, sir. Are you?_

His reply was quite interesting.

 _I wish. I have paperwork to do for tomorrow's events._

Marie was confused.

 _What events?_

His reply made her laugh.

 _You'll find out. XD_

(Next day)

Marie and Bridgett stood in front of the crew of the _Kraken_ , with the senior officers on the stage with them. An admiral

spoke up. "We are gathered here today to commend the actions of Ensign Marie Cuttlefish, and Ensign Bridgett Ida.

They are each to receive the Medal of Honor." Applause came from the crowd. The friends of the two Ensigns were in the

front, as an honor to them. Marie's medal was silver, to match her gray hair tentacles. Bridgett's was gold. Then, the

admiral gave them another surprise. "With the authority granted to me, I am proud to promote the both of you to

Lieutenant, with all responsibilities and privileges with that rank." Both were understandably surprised, and looked at the

admiral with such. He chuckled. He started with Bridgett, then faced Marie. "Repeat after me." He held up his hand,

Marie doing the same. "I, fill in the blank," "I, Marie Cuttlefish," "Hereby swear to fulfill all duties with the rank of

Lieutenant." "Hereby swear to fulfill all duties with the rank of Lieutenant." The admiral faced the crowd. "I present to

you, Lieutenant Marie Cuttlefish and Lieutenant Bridgett Ida." The applause was almost overwhelming.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I got the idea for this just today, so please don't be upset.**

 **Marie: ...Why would I be upset?**

 **SoftWare: Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you.**

 **Marie: Oh, okay.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
